The Wolf Brigade
by Lewis Wong
Summary: A terriorist group has risen to destroy the Polish government through its terrorist plots. To combat this group, a special anti riot unit call Kerberos, was send in. But with the law enforcement in Poland disliked them, who can they trust when they fight?


**Author's note:**** Let me introduce myself. My name is Lewis Wong and as you can see from my name, I am Chinese. Born in Malaysia, English isn't my first language that I speak at home. For this reason, my English grammar might be bad from an average person (so, bared with me if you can). Also, my style of writing might be odd, slow pace, or bad in a way (like I say, English isn't my first language that I speak or write). Even with this problem, I hope writing this story will help me to write better (I hope so) and improve my grammar. This is my first story and I hope people who read it, will like it and give me some new tips or ideas as I continuing writing the chapters. Hope you readers out there enjoy my work. **

**Lewis Wong **

**Ps: The story is based on the anime movie Jin Roh so; they will be lots of similarity between the movie and this story. **

Epilogue:

After the collapse of Soviet Union in 1990, Poland was in serious disarray. Inflation was on a rise while wages for the people were so low that the people were having a hard time to buy the most basic stuff just to stay alive. The new democratic president, Lech Walesa, took over the control of Poland and maked the decision that will change the face of the country forever. This change was called the Balcerowicz Plan (aka: Shock Therapy).

The plan was to change over the communist economy quickly from the state ownership into a capitalist market economy. Unfortunately, the plan caused lots of hardship for the people in Poland. Wave of bankruptcies from state owned company left 20 percent of the Poles unemployed. People from the rural areas were the hardest hit from this plan.

With no work in sight and no money to buy the basic needs, people start to go into crime just to survive one day at a time. Civil unrest happened almost every night in Warsaw, the capital city in Poland. At first the law enforcement in Poland managed to keep the unrest under control. But then, a new setback arises from this problem. With unemployment still rising, a new radical anti-government terrorist group who called themselves as Sect was form.

This group has one ideologist idea, to bring down the government and to bring back the old society which they used to live. They used urban guerrilla method to attack the government or people who worked or help in anywhere with the government from armed conflict to sabotage to terrorism. Eventually, it reached to the point where the law enforcement in Poland can't handle this threat.

In order to protect the government institutions and the people, the government solution for this problem was police repression and authoritarian policy. This worsened the problem and forces the terrorist group to work underground. Eventually, they attack lead to an armed conflict within the capital's urban area.

Even with this problem, the country managed to rise out from financial difficulty and transformed into a robust market economy. More people are founding jobs and living a normal peaceful life with good income. The country was the first post communist country to reach its pre 1989 GDP levels. It was what the government wishes for all the time. But even with a strong economy and strong income from the people, the Sect terrorist group were still attacking the government, even though they number were slowly dwindling.

With strong anger from the people in Poland, the government did something unusual that was never done before. They asked a private military force, Londo Bell, to help them with this problem. This military force formed a partnership with the law enforcement in Poland and send in they small but strong military anti-riot unit under the name, Kerberos, to destroy the Sect.

This special unit used brutal tactics, against the terrorist group. Within ten months, Kerberos managed to destroy about 40 percent of the Sect force by founding they terrorist hidden cells and destroying it while arresting any personal who work with or sympathize with the Sect. Even with this positive news, they still no close to finding they major command base hideout. Then something happened that will change the situation on both side forever.


End file.
